


Dear Karkat...

by slaughterSnake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterSnake/pseuds/slaughterSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: dear karkat<br/>TG: i cant live without you anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Karkat...

TG: dear vantass

TG: please stop being such a douche

TG: seriously its not cool bro

TG: youre always shouting at people and being angry

TG: so you always end up hurting the people who care about you

TG: and I happen to care about some of those people

TG: so get your shit together

TG: ironically

TG: strider

 

* * *

 

TG: dear vantass

TG: congratulations now you’ve done it

TG: how can you be so heartless you moster

TG: your supposed friend is now crying somewhere alone

TG: she said she doesnt want to talk to anyone and you know whose fault is that?!

TG: totally and completely YOURS!

TG: you are a terrible human being i hope youre happy

TG: congrats again

TG: ironically

TG: strider 

* * *

 

 

TG: dear vantas

TG: dont get me wrong i still think youre a douche

TG: but apologizing to terezi today was kinda nice so I guess youre a little okay now

TG: not cool just okay

TG: cause youll never be cool

TG: only striders are cool

TG: and youre not a strider

TG: obviously

TG: youd never be this level of a douche if you were a strider

TG: not even ironically

TG: anyway ill keep an eye on ya

TG: so don’t fuck shit up again

TG: ironically

TG: strider

* * *

 

TG: dear vantas

TG: terezis parents are gone for the weekend and shes gonna have a party at her place

TG: she said shes too busy to invite you and made me do it

TG: thinking back she had a creepy grin on her face

TG: anyway be there at nine

TG: and bring booze

TG: ironically

TG: strider

TG: ps youre still not off the hook

* * *

 

TG: dear karkat

TG: dude you can party

TG: that definitely got you some points

TG: you and terezi seem to be okay again cause she wants me to ask you to come to her place cause were doing a movie marathon

TG: even though she cant actually see the movies

TG: youve got an hour

TG: ironically

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karkat

TG: I cant believe you were actually crying in the end of every movie

TG: that was the most uncool thing ever

TG: and dont you know that the people on the tv cant really listen to you screaming about their wrong decisions?

TG: anyway

TG: it was funny as hell watching those movies with you so

TG: theres this new movie at the cinema

TG: I was wondering if youd maybe wanna watch it with me?

TG: think about the amazing opportunity of hanging out with the master of awesomeness and all things cool aka me

TG: not so ironically

TG: dave

TG: ps there will be pizza after

* * *

 

TG: dear karcrab

TG: you make the cutest face when youre crying over a happy couple on the screen

TG: and I hate to admit it but I miss that face so

TG: my place tomorrow at seven

TG: dont  be late

TG: not ironically at all

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karbaby

TG: last night was awesome but theres something I need to talk to you about

TG: serious stuff

TG: call me asap

TG: not ironically at all

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karkitty

TG: its totally uncool to say this

TG: but its good to finally be able to call you mine

TG: my karbaby

TG: my karkitty

TG: my karkles

TG: my vantass

TG: my douchebag

TG: mine

TG: yeah thats all

TG: ironically yours

TG: dave

TG: ps I know you love the pet names dont  even dare to disagree

* * *

 

TG: dear karkles

TG: happy one year anniversary!

TG: you’ve got an awesome present waiting for you at home

TG: if you know what I mean

TG: yours

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karbaby

TG: just a reminder that youre the best thing that ever happened to me

TG: ok back to work

TG: see ya at home

TG: yours

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karcrab

TG: I know youre a little down right now but dont  worry ill be here for you everyday

TG: like all the time really

TG: and don’t worry about the tumor

TG: the doctors will help and youll get better really soon

TG: still yours

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karkles

TG: don’t let the doctors get you down with those exam results

TG: youll get out of there in no time and then ill take you to that new club downtown

TG: just promise me youll be happy

TG: for me

TG: still yours

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karkat

TG: how dare you leave me like that???

TG: you had no right to just walk away from my life and leave me here alone!!

TG:

TG:

TG:

TG: please come back

TG: still yours

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karkat

TG: youre not coming back are you

TG: yeah I thought not

TG: its so fucking lonely here without you

TG: i

TG: i just wanna hold you close one last time

TG: always yours

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karkat

TG: im starting to forget your voice and your touch and the softness of your hair

TG: i don’t want to forget

TG: always yours

TG: dave

* * *

 

TG: dear karkat

TG: its been a while since i last wrote to you

TG: lifes kinda complicated right now

TG: well its been complicated since you left

TG: but now its worse

TG: ive seen some doctors and they gave me some medicine but it doesnt work

TG: and my memories of you keep fading away but still it hurts to remember cause youre not here to make new ones

TG: the doctors keep asking me about when you left

TG: they dont let me forget what i want to forget

TG: i still love you

TG: but i cant live without you anymore

TG: always yours

TG: dave 

* * *

 

TG: dear karkat

TG: this is the last time im gonna write to you

TG: my vision is already kinda blurry and theres red everywhere

TG: isnt it beautiful?

TG: red was your favorite color even though you always denied

TG: I miss you so fucking much

TG: im finally coming to see you again

TG: yours forever

TG: dave


End file.
